


The Dragon and The Sun

by Autymnb24



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, asoiaf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: So here's an update to this fic. Sorry I haven't in awhile! My laptop is broken so I haven't been able to write the way I want to. It's hard for me to use my home computer to because I have no privacy really lmao. Nonetheless, here you go. It's short and idk where I'm going with this but this is what i have so far.





	1. Chapter 1

He wanted to see her again. 

No, _needed_ to see her again. What King Malachai heard about Bonnie of House Martell was correct. She was the sun of Dorne. Her beauty burned him to his core. Her small smile almost brought him to his knees when he met her for the first time. Her eyes pierced his soul into half. He _needed_ her. 

"Brother, are you listening?" 

"No," Kai replied back with honesty. He looked around the Red Keep and sighed with dismay. Luke looked down at his brother sitting down on the Iron Throne. 

"I don't know why you look upset. This is what you have wanted for years,"

Kai scowls at his brother. "You don't know what I want."

"Everyone wants power,"

"Everyone wants everything..." Kai trailed off. "Did Lord Lannister agree to the terms?"

"Yes,"

"Did you remind Lady Lannister that if her crazy father breaks the treaty I will fly over to Casterly Rock and burn it to the ground," 

"There is no need for threats. They agreed. Don't be paranoid like father,"

"I'm not paranoid," Kai lifts himself off the throne and glares down at his brother. "Don't make that comparison _ever_ again,"

Luke grabs on to Kai's arm before he walks away from him. "We still need to talk about marriage,"

"I'm not marrying my sister," Kai states clearly. 

"What about Hope of House Lannister? It would strengthen our alliance-"

"No," Kai snorts. "I would rather cut my own throat than be married to a Lannister,"

"Stark-"

"No,"

"Tyrell-"

"No,"

Luke growls. "YOU HAVE TO MARRY SOMEONE!"

Kai spins around to his brother slowly and glowers down at him. "Don't tell me what I have to do! My job is to protect the realm and make it better not marry some random whore from a house!"

"Do not be-"

"Mad? I'm not mad, at least not yet anyway," Kai exclaims throwing his hands up in the air. "Listen carefully, brother. I don't want to marry Josette or Hope or Caroline. I WILL CHOOSE WHO I MARRY!" 

"Who?"

"Bonnie of House Martell," 

Luke laughs. "You did not just utter those words,"

"I didn't utter them," 

"Kai, Bonnie Martell is married,"

The king turns away from Luke then swallows hard. Luke begins to worry when Kai doesn't reply back and chooses to just stand there in thought. _Seven Hells._ "Kai-"

"Who is she married to?" Kai's hisses with his voice slightly cracked. Luke arches his eyebrow. "It doesn't matter-

"WHO IS BONNIE BETROTHED TO?!?!" Kai roars throughout the Red Keep so loud that even the birds from outside can hear him. Kai's eyes were full of wildfire and his hands were clenched so hard Luke thought he would break them. "ANSWER YOUR KING!"

Luke shakes his head at his brother "Your not repeating history. Not while I am your hand," then walks away from Kai's madness. He wasn't going to let Kai ruin all the alliances they built over some girl he wanted to fuck. Bonnie was highborn and would make a good queen but she was already married. There were many other beautiful highborn's his brother could marry too. 

Little did Luke know that there was no stopping Kai. He would always take what he wanted.

No matter what it cost. And Bonnie Martell was worth blood on the king's hands.

She was worth the fires he was going to start. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie awoke to her husband spreading kisses across her neck. She let out a soft moan and giggled, turning to her right side. Lord Enzo of House Tyrell and she just married about a week ago. She didn't know a lot about him but she had to do her duty. So far, Enzo was a complete gentleman and he wasn't a bad lover. He was a good husband.

She was content.

"Enzo...oh..." She moaned once he pushed himself into her. "My Bonnie," He moaned in her ear while he grinded into her at a quick pace. It only took a couple minutes before her Lord husband came inside her. A bang on the door, however, interrupted Bonnie getting her release. 

Enzo exit her body then went over to the door. Bonnie opened her eyes with disappointment. She repressed the pleasure she did not get and sat up like a proper lady. Enzo opened the door. "What?"

"The King is here!"

"The King?"

"Didn't we just see him last week?" Bonnie comments. She remembered meeting the king. The rumors were right. He was handsome and charming when she first met him but Bonnie noticed the fire inside King Malachai. When he touched her hand she felt a burn. When his eyes stared into hers, it entranced her. He was a wildfire who wanted to burn her. She didn't want the burn.

Bonnie wanted to run away from the Targaryen and now he was here. 

"No one knows why he has come. Your attendance is mandatory though,"

"Of course," Enzo nods then shut the door. He quickly gets dressed and frowns upon his wife who is taking her time. "Bonnie, my sweetling you must hurry!"

"I'm not important like you or my mother, Enzo," Bonnie says. "I will be down to meet the king after I take a bath. I bet he won't even notice," She shrugs. Enzo kisses Bonnie hard on the lips then sighs. "I will cover for you if he asks-"

"He won't,"

"I will see you,"

Bonnie waved her husband goodbye then fell back into her sheets. Her hands traveled down to her rose then she moaned. 

 

^^^

"My king," Abby Martell bowed down to King Malachai. The rest of the ladies, lords, children, and guards did as well. "We were not expecting you,"

"I wasn't expecting to come to Dorne either," Kai lies. "It was last minute. I'm sorry I didn't send a raven,"

"It's alright. Is anyone else with you?"

"Just me. I came here with Cobra,"

"Cobra?" A child spoke up with curiosity. 

"My dragon," Kai smiles down at the little children.

The children whispered to each other with excitement. The handmaidens hiss at them to be quiet. 

"Will you be staying?"

"Just for a day," Kai says. He studies the group and frowns when he doesn't see a sight of Bonnie. 

"Well, I'm am happy you have chosen to visit Dorne," Abby says taking Malachai's arm. He walks side by side with her. "Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"Both," 

"Usually it's not both,"

"Well, I'm not like any other king," Malachai states. Abby nods. "Of course,"

Enzo coming out of his quarters gracefully runs into Abby and the king. He bows to Kai. "M'Majesty,"

"Hello, I don't think we have met,"

"This is my newest son in law, Enzo"

Kai clenches his other hand. "Son in law?"

"He and my daughter just married. You met her-"

"Bonnie,"

"Yes," She nodded. "You remember,"

"She is a hard woman to forget,"

"She sure is," Enzo grins thinking of his beautiful wife. Kai clenches his jaw and tries to keep his composure. "I didn't see you in Kings Landing,"

"My apologies, my king. I was at Highgarden."

"Highgarden? Why?"

"Enzo is Caroline Tyrell's cousin," Abby explains shortly. "He and Bonnie are actually going to live there. Enzo was just making sure the arrangments pulled through,"

"How sweet," Kai murmurs dryly. 

Enzo takes note of this and looks to Abby for guidance. 

"Malachai, you must be tired! Let me show you to your quarters," Abby offers. 

"Thank you, Abby," He nods. Kai stops in his tracks and turns to Enzo. "Could you tell Bonnie to meet me in the Water Gardens this evening?" 

"Of course," Enzo says. "Uh, wh-"

"That's all," Kai follows some handmaidens. Abby swallows hard and follows her king. She hopes her instincts were wrong, however, the Martell instincts were never wrong. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie wondered why the king wanted to meet her alone in the Water Gardens. It perplexed her. She didn't want to meet the king in the Water Gardens. She wanted to prepare her leave for HighGarden. She wasn't super thrilled about leaving but she heard that Highgarden was beautiful. Bonnie was also good friends with Caroline Tyrell. She would be living with one of her dearest friends. It was a fun thought but she would be leaving her home behind.

Bonnie always knew she would have to leave Dorne one day but she didn't think it would be to HighGarden. Bonnie was always curious about traveling around Westeros. She even wondered what was west of Westeros. She was a highborn lady of the noble House Martell though. She couldn't just leave her home to travel then comeback. Bonnie had her duties. 

Her handmaiden told her the news while she helped her slip on the silk orange v neck dress. "Sarah, does my mother know about this?"

"Yes, and your lord husband as well, m'lady,"

"Why hasn't he come told me?"

"I don't know," Sarah said with some discomfort. "The King just told me to tell you,"

Bonnie nod. "Thank you,"

"Do you want your hair braided today?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head. She looked in the mirror. Her hair has grown past her shoulder. For the moment she liked it out, she didn't know why though. "I'm going to let my locks roam free today,"

^^

Bonnie swallowed down any anxiety she had and walked through the Water Gardens. The king could be intimidating but he couldn't do anything to her. Enzo would protect her from him and her mother. She stopped in her foot tracks once she spotted him. He was in the fountains with some children playing with them. He was laughing like he was a child just like them. Bonnie couldn't help but smile. It had been awhile since there was a king of the seven kingdoms that made children laugh. King Malachai spotted Lady Bonnie smiling at him. Bonnie walked over to him and bowed to the wet king in the fountain. "My king,"

"Lady Bonnie," Kai greeted with intensity. "I missed you this morning,"

"My apologies I was nauseous,"

"Really?" Kai said with suspicion. "Because Lord Enzo said you are on your moon cycle,"

"That can cause a woman to become nauseous," Bonnie lies terribly.

"Your not a great liar," Kai chuckles with warmth. It freaked Bonnie out. He should have been more stern to her but he was laughing at her like she was a child. 

"Apologies again," Bonnie winces. "I was very...fatigue this morning and thought it was more important for you to see my husband and mother,"

"Why would you ever think your less important to me?" 

Bonnie eyes widen with shock. Kai gazes down at her intently waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"...Uh-"

"King Kai, can you play any more with us?" Mary asked. Her friends behind her looked up at King Kai with hope. Kai turned around to the children. "I'm sorry, I promised Princess Bonnie I would walk around the gardens with her,"

"Aww," the children exclaimed. Bonnie giggles.

"King Kai has played with you enough. Don't you have your studies?" Bonnie crossed her arms, looking down at them like a mother. Kai climbed out of the fountain and grinned at Bonnie. 

"Yes, Bonnie," The children said. 

"Well, go," 

The children ran off but Mathew a child close to Bonnie stayed at her side. "Bonnie, are you still leaving for Highgarden?"

"Yes, Mathew," Bonnie kneeled down to him and gave him a big hug even though he was wet. "You can visit me though. I have told Lady Caroline all about you."

"You have?!"

"Of course! I will talk to your mother about your visit. Now, go study," 

"Okay," Mathew nodded. "Thank you for playing with us King Kai,"

"I love playing with you guys. I hope to do it more," Kai gives the boy a hug. 

Bonnie rolls her eyes. Kai notices this and squints at her. Mathew smiles and follows his friends. 

"You should get cleaned up. I can meet you later-"

"No, you can follow me up to my quarters then we will walk through the gardens once I'm done changing," Kai orders. 

"...I...can't-"

"Lady Bonnie, don't worry you will wait outside my room while I change. I would never take advantage of a proper lady like yourself except you ask me to," He says with a smirk. Bonnie mouth falls open. "Uh-"

"Come on," Kai grabs Bonnie by the hand and leads her to his quarters. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kai pulled Bonnie towards the gardens once he changed. He acted more like a young man than a king. It was strange how his demeanor changed.  _ Or maybe I am seeing the man under the king.  _

"You didn't answer my question," Kai pulled Bonnie's hand onto his arm so she was holding him while they walked. She sighed and took in the beautiful day. "I don't know, my king,"

"Call me Malachai or Kai,"

"People call you Kai?"

"Is that...odd?" He questions.

"No," Bonnie smiles up at him. Kai grins down at her with affection. 

"Your smile burns me,”

“In a good or bad way?”

“Good,”

“Well...your stares burn me…”

“In a good or bad way?” He mimics. 

“Bad,” Bonnie blurts. 

Kai laughs. “How is it bad to acknowledge one’s beauty,”

“It’s bad when she is married,”

“Do you like being married?”

“Of course,”

“I mean to Lord Enzo,”

Bonnie stops and lets go of Kai. “Of course,” She repeats but with meaning. “He is a good man,”

“You’ve only known him for a short time,” Kai states. 

“Well, in that short time he has pleased me,”

“In bed?”

“Well...yes,”

“Your lying,”

“I’m not lying and no offense my king that is none of your concern what I do with my husband is not your concern,”

“It is now,”

“Why?”

“Because the whole realm concerns me and you are important to me,”

Bonnie scoffs. “How can you judge my relationship with my husband when you and I have only known each other for a short time?”

“So, you acknowledge we have a relationship,” Kai smiles ripping a flower off a vine. 

“Yes-No-” Bonnie stutters. Kai pulls her towards him and softly puts a flower behind her ear. Bonnie gazes up at him, entranced in his gaze. Kai whispers “Beautiful,”

“Malachai…” Bonnie gasps lowly. 

“You need to meet me tomorrow,”

“What?”

“We will leave Dorne together. I want to show you something,”

“I can’t just leave,”

“I have already talked to your father about it,”

“What?” 

“You will come back. I just want to show you Dragonstone and offer you something,”

“What?”

“You will find out tomorrow.”

“...Why are you doing this?”

“Because you burn my soul and I burn yours,” He presses his palm on her heart. Tears fall down Bonnie’s eyes. Kai catches her tears with his thumbs and pushes them away. “Gods, you are beautiful even when you cry…”

“Lady Bonnie,” A handmaiden interrupts. “I’m sorry m’lady but your lord husband is looking for you,”

Bonnie turns away from Kai. “Thank you,” she tells the handmaiden. Kai holds on to her hand and whispers into her ear. “Promise me you will meet me,”

“Do I have a choice?”

“You do,”

“What if I say no?”

“...I don’t know what I will do. I’m not saying it to scare you either, Bonnie.” 

Bonnie closes her eyes and presses her back against his front. Kai grunts in her ear. Bonnie likes the sound he makes and it burns her...in a good way. “See you tomorrow, my king,” She leaves the king not saying anything back. Kai opens his eyes and watches the burning sun go back to her husband. 

_ The sun of Dorne will be mine or I will burn everything to the ground.  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's an update to this fic. Sorry I haven't in awhile! My laptop is broken so I haven't been able to write the way I want to. It's hard for me to use my home computer to because I have no privacy really lmao. Nonetheless, here you go. It's short and idk where I'm going with this but this is what i have so far.

Kai waited for Bonnie on the sands with his dragon Cobra laying beside him. Cobra was a massive dragon like Balerion once was. She was a bright red dragon that floated in the sky like a soaring sun in July. Cobra could be gentle but she did have Malachai’s anger. The Targaryens were connected with their dragons like the Starks with their Direwolves. Cobra was a part of Malachai and could feel everything he was feeling. 

At the moment, the king dragon was feeling _excitement_. He couldn’t wait to show Bonnie his home and get to know her better. Malachai felt like he knew her already but Bonnie was right. They have only known each other for a short amount of a time. She might have owned his soul; but they still had to court like any pair in Westeros. Even though their burning love was more intense than any other relationship. 

Malachai turned his body to Bonnie walking slowly towards them with hesitation. “Be nice,” He whispered to Cobra. The dragon lifted his head and began to rise. Malachai walked over to a frightened Bonnie. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and fear. “My king,” 

“Don’t call me that,”

“My apologies...Kai…”

“We need to get past formalities. There is no need to be afraid with me. I’m not going to cut your head off for being yourself,”

Bonnie nod. “I know your not like that,”

“...Thank you,” Kai says sincerely. “Glad to know at least one person doesn’t think I’m mad,”

“So...where is the ship?”

Kai chuckles. “Oh, my sweet summer child,” 

Bonnie gazes at the dragon then back at a giddy Kai. “NO-”

“Cobra is a gentle dragon. You will love her,” He says calmly.    
“I mean NO I can’t fly! I will die!”   
“Not on my watch,”

“Kai-”   
“Do you trust me?”   
“I don’t know you!” Bonnie blurts exasperated. Kai rubbed her shoulders gently and smiled gracefully down at her. “Bonnie I promise you I won’t let you die. Ever,”   
“Everyone dies,”

“Not you,” Kai states simply. Before Bonnie can argue he takes her hand and pulls her towards his beast. Cobra stands up high and gazes down at Bonnie. Bonnie gulps. “Uh-”

“Shhh, it's okay,” As Cobra leans her face towards them, Kai holds on to Bonnie’s hand tightly. With his other hand he pets his dragon softly. Cobra purrs like a kitten. Bonnie gapes with amazement. She heard tales of dragons being monsters. Destroying cities and men. And here was a dragon, acting like a soft kitten with Kai. 

“Pet her. She won’t bite,” Kai orders. 

Bonnie swallows hard and put her hand up in front of her. She presses her hand softly against the dragon’s scales. The dragon watches Bonnie with her big orange eyes then closes them and purrs. Bonnie bursts out a laugh. Kai grins. “See?”

“She acts like a kitten,”

“Cobra can act like a kitten with people she trusts,”

“Why would she trust me?”

“Cobra has a good sense of character and she is a part of me. She feels what I feel.” Kai explains shortly. Bonnie pets Cobra under her chin and sighs. “Cobra feels you trust me?”

“Yes,”

“She doesn’t question it?”   
“No,”

“That is odd,”

Kai cocks his head at Bonnie. “I am sensing you don’t trust easily,”

“Yes,” 

“You trusted Lord Enzo quickly,”

Bonnie turns her head to Kai. “I had no choice but to,” she admits. Bonnie turns back to Cobra quickly, surprised she just said that to him. Kai stands behind her. Bonnie senses him even though he doesn’t touch her body. Kai leans his mouth towards her ear. “It’s alright. You can be honest with me. Bonnie, you can trust me,”    
“Kai…” Bonnie closes her eyes and shakes her head. “Why are you taking me to Dragonstone?”

“I want to offer you something,”

“What is-”

“I’ll explain the details when when we get there,” Kai cuts her off. “But, first we must ride,”

Bonnie looks over to Cobra and sighs. “I’m going to die,”

“You won’t! Trust me and Cobra. Can you do that?” Kai asks with pleading eyes. Bonnie looks behind her for a second then back to Kai. “Yes.” 

Kai took Bonnie’s hand then helped her climb on top of Cobra’s back. “Bonnie, I need to know that you are making this choice out of your free will,” 

“Does it matter?” She swung her leg to the other side then gilded her hand against Cobra’s breathtaking scales. Kai followed behind her then sat behind her so his pelvic area was against her backside. “Malachai,” She gasped with shock. Her whole body suddenly felt hot. Kai chuckled like he was enjoying himself. “Sorry, it has to be like this while we ride in the sky,”   
Bonnie gulped. “Shouldn’t you be in the front?”

“No, it's better if I stay in this position,”

“Why?”

“So you don’t ah...fall,”   
“Fall?!” Bonnie whined. “Seven hells!”   
“Gods please don’t make that sound,” Kai groaned feeling his lower half go hard. Bonnie bite her lip. Feeling him against her. She ignored the sinful thoughts in her brain. Bonnie was married. “Sorry,” 

An awkward silence fell between the two. Feeling the fire burning between the two of them. “Kai?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to know that I want to go. I love my family and Dorne...and Enzo,” She adds quickly, turning her head to him. “I do have other dreams though,”

“I understand,” Kai nods, gazing down at her lips he wanted to kiss. 

“This might be a surprise but I’ve always wanted to visit Dragonstone,”   
“Really?” He smiles. 

“When I was a young girl I wanted to go but I never got the chance to and now I do with the King,” She grins with pride then turns back around. “If I don’t die,”

“You won’t. I promise,”

Cobra begins to move for take off. Bonnie holds onto Cobra tight and begins to shake. Kai holds onto both of her hands and whispers a word in Valyrian. Cobra takes off with the King and the Princess of Dorne. Once they are up in the air Bonnie gasps and smiles for the first time in forever. It was like she was a sun that had finally risen in the sky. 

She was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i've only seen game of thrones and read four of the books. i don't have that much knowledge of house targaryen (seriously when grrm does the whole targ history in the books i get bored easily no offense lmao) so if i get something wrong tell me please.


End file.
